Rue
by Compass Smasher
Summary: Edward Cullen was an asshole, albeit a very pretty one but an asshole nonetheless. Why you may ask, well it's because he has the gall to first refuse my friend request and then try and get into my pants. Boys are so stupid and confusing! And they dare to saay that we girls are 'complicated! Why, oh god, why didn't you make humans hermaphrodite in nature?
1. Chapter 1

**See you all at the bottom.**

* * *

 _Friend request sent._

"Oh my fucking god, what the fuck have I done?"

I drop my phone on the bed like it's on fire and move to the farthest corner of the bed. Shit, fuck, shit, shit, this isn't good AT ALL.

I glare at my phone because really it was all his fault.

 _Stupid touchscreen phones fucking up my life._

I'd seen a total hottie - like the kind whose smile melts your insides, whose face makes your mouth go dry - through Tanya, who was a mutual friend of the both of us. I was happily cyber-stalking him, drooling over his fuck hot photos when my phone decided to implement Mission: Screw Bella's Life. Before I knew what was happening, my phone malfunctioned and after a moment I realized that the devil spawn had actually sent a _friend request_ to him, on my behalf.

Just fuck my life.

Now, I know you might be thinking, "Oh this girl is overreacting way too much. She could easily cancel the request that she sent. Silly girl," but here's the thing: I never send _anyone_ friend requests. All the friends that I have on Facebook are due to the fact that _they_ sent me a request first.

Call it antisocial tendencies, sheer laziness or vanity but it is what it is. So, he was actually the first person whom I requested for 'friendship'.

Although it was a mistake, I just couldn't bring myself to cancel the request. Why, I don't know- maybe it was my pride who refused to back down, thinking that sticking with what I did is the best course of action. Or maybe it was that teensy tiny part of me who was really curious whether he'd accept my request or not.

I've never _ever_ felt this kind of nervous excitement before, when a boy was concerned. New Poets of the Fall album? Sure but boys? No way, José.

I mean don't get me wrong, I love to appreciate the beauty that Mother Nature has been kind enough to bestow upon us, if you know what I mean but I've never 'crushed' upon anyone. I'm not a saint, I've had my share of fooling around with horny, teenage boys but I've never liked anyone. You know like the _like_ like and not just the normal, confusing-lust-with-love kind of like.

Hence the reason I was freaking out.

Huffing in irritation, I climb out of the bed and make my way towards the bathroom for my nightly routine, having had enough of freaking out for one night.

 _All you can do right now is just to wait and watch whether 'Edward Cullen' would accept your friend request or not, anyway._

The concept of requesting someone's friendship never seemed so stupid and lame to me before but now it did.

 _Fucking Mark Zuckerberg with his dumbass ideas._

* * *

 **Hello everyone (or anyone who is bothering to read this story)! *waving enthusiastically***

 **So this is my first attempt at trying to write something solid. I wanted to start slow, you know, with a one-shot to try and get a feel about all the stuff but I saw that people write in short drabble-form stories here too, which is really good for me because at suck at completing something at a go….**

 **Please excuse my rambling, I tend to do that when I'm a little nervous. So the story would be around 10 chapters long only, I guess and I'll try and write as much as I can so I can update sooner.**

 **This is unedited, so all mistakes are mine. I'd love to get a beta though to look through my chapters for the mistakes that I've made (which I don't doubt are neumerous).**

 **I'd love to know what you think about this story. Reviews are love, so leave me some love! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 _Look at the stars, look how they shine for you._

 _#latenightwalk #lifeisamazing_

 _EC: Jasper Hale._

 _SC: Emmett McCarty_

 _ ***insert photo***_

Well fuck me.

No really, go ahead and fuck me in the ass with a ten inch vibrator and no lube.

 _Edward Cullen_ had posted a new photo, silhouettes of three figures with the middle one pointing at the sky, just illuminated by the light coming from a nearby streetlight, two hours ago.

Like two _fucking_ hours ago!

And you know what? My lone, solitary friend request hasn't been accepted by him yet. Apparently Mr. Cullen did not accept my friend request. I'm sure he completely ignored it, after seeing that we only had one mutual friend.

He's probably thinking, who is this girl? I _know_ she is gonna start flirting with me like the shameless bimbo that she is as soon as I accept the request. OMG, she is such a plain Jane, LOL what is she even thinking, trying to befriend me, Adonis-who-makes-females-vagina-cry!

Okay, okay, I know I might be overreacting a little but still….

Who the hell does he think he is?! How _dare_ he ignore me, Isabella Swan, nerd extraordinaire who may not look like a supermodel but isn't too bad to look at either?!

 _Maybe he's just a stupid airhead who was too proud of his looks._

Yeah, that just might be the reason. My irritation and anger increases as I furiously tap my phone.

 _Cancel friend request._

No, feed him a fucking cherry pie, you idiot! Of course, cancel the damn friend request, you thoughtless website!

After having done what I wanted to, I relaxed back in my chair, silently fuming.

 _Deep breaths, Bella, deep breaths._

I start counting backwards, in a bid to quell my ire.

 _10,_

 _9,_

 _8,_

 _7,_

 _6,_

 _5,_

 _4,_

 _3,_

 _2,_

 _1._

Feeling calmer, I reach into my bag and pull out my stash of candy which I keep for emergency situations just like this. I should probably worry about Mr. Banner catching me eating in his class but honestly speaking, I just can't bring myself to give a flying fuck.

 _Edward Cullen could go shove that pretty little face up his life-is-amazing ass._

Seriously though, what kind of a fucktard posts a nighttime photo like this during the morning?

* * *

 **I was so happy to see the reviews that I wrote up another chapter. To all the reviewers, thank you so much for those kind words. They made me smile like an idiot. =)**

 **So, here's the second chapter! Let me know what you all think.**

 **Again this is unedited, so all mistakes are mine. I'd really like it if someone could beta this story for me….**

 **Reviews are love, so leave me some love. :)**


End file.
